


The perks of modern clothes

by Finney13



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Eccarius tries on modern clothes and Cas takes him out to show the perks they have.





	The perks of modern clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livia_bj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/gifts).



> Thanks to livia_bj for the prompt!

"Tell me again why am I doing this?" Eccarius asked standing in front of the mirror looking mortified. "These look ridiculous on me."  
"No they don't. You look really good actually" Cas replied and pecked on Eccarius' cheek hugging him from behind.

The old vampire was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with black boots and his long black hair was brushed back on a loose bun. He looked like a modern Adonis. Not that he himself could see that. For him the traditional, gothic vampire style was the only right one.

"I did enjoy the grey suit better, it was more... me." Eccarius said trying to lose the jeans from his bottom.  
"Maybe it was more you but in that one you would stand out from a crowd in a bar like a sore thumb, let me tell ya" Cassidy laughed.  
"Well, at least the boots are well made" Eccarius tried to make the best of the situation.  
"The ladies are going to go mental when they see you and you don't even have to enchant them" Cassidy kept chuckling. He definitely enjoyed seeing his boyfriend in tight jeans and a shirt that fit on him like a glove.  
"Wait. Are you saying I have to go out wearing these? Out into the public?" Eccarius looked Cas with wide eyes, clearly horrified.  
"Well, what's the point of getting new clothes if you're not going to wear them anywhere?" Cas asked.  
"They make me feel very conscious about myself. I'm not used to that." Eccarius replied honestly measuring his reflection and huffed pointing his finger on Cassidy through the mirror: "But I am willing to entertain you, Cassidy. Once. Just for tonight, alright?"  
Cassidy smiled "Sure thing, that's all I'm asking."

The two vampires stepped out from the taxi on Bourbon Street and were wondering which bar they would go. The street was alive, full of people having fun, coming out and going in to the many bars and restaurants.  
A woman from a group of bypassing women looked at Eccarius and winked an eye at him "Hello gorgeous."  
"Hey, he's spoken for" Cassidy said chuckling after the ladies. "Just watch out, they'll surely grab your ass if you're not cautious." he continued turning to Eccarius.  
"Excuse me, do what?" Eccarius looked at Cas. "Grab my ass?"  
"Well, it is one fine bottom, I'd say, and yes, as it is now out in the open after hiding hundreds of years under smock coats they will grab it if you're not careful" Cassidy laughed.  
"The things I do for you Cassidy..." the old vampire shook his head and smirked and followed Cassidy to one of the nearby bars.

The bar was packed full but the vampires managed to get seats in a small back table.  
"Promise me you won't try to enchant anyone tonight, alright?" Cassidy asked Eccarius "I want you to see how it feels when you get attention from people without them being forced into it"  
"And what makes you so sure I'll get any attention tonight apart from yours?" the old vampire asked sipping his Shirley Temple.  
"You will, just give it a moment. It'll happen, trust me." Cas assured.  
Cassidy had finished three shots when Eccarius nudged him on the side.  
"That dark haired lady on the bar has been eyeing me ever since she stepped into the bar" he leaned in to say into Cassidy's ear to assure him being heard over the music and people talking.  
"Well, what are you still doing there?" Cassidy asked "Go and talk to her."  
"I haven't done this for a long time like this. What should I say?" Eccarius asked sheepishly.  
"For the love of god just go there and compliment her somehow" Cassidy sighed. "Or just say you noticed her watching you and take it from there. You really are clueless of the modern culture, aren't ya?"  
"Fine, alright, I'm going" Eccarius said annoyed and left the table.

"How's your evening going so far?" Eccarius asked the dark haired beauty on the bar.  
"Oh, so so. Until now" she replied, measured Eccarius from top to bottom and continued offering her hand for a shake "I'm Ellen"  
"Enchanté, mademoiselle Ellen" he said and took her hand and gave a kiss on it "I'm Eccarius."  
"Oh, you're also a gentleman, I like it" Ellen purred and gave him a flashing smile.

Cassidy was looking at the pair talking and chuckling himself. He wouldn't have had the attention of any woman just like that but Eccarius had no problems with it. He even knew small talk. What a man. Then Cassidy's line of thought was interrupted by him seeing Eccarius kissing the woman passionately and realised that Eccarius had used his enchanting skills again. Cassidy hid his face in his hands laughing.

When Eccarius came back to the table Cassidy lectured him throwing his hands in the air: "We specifically agreed you won't use your skills tonight! And there you were, kissing her five minutes into the conversation"  
"Technically, I did not agree to do anything. You just told me to promise not to do that and I did not promise anything" Eccarius replied sarcastically.  
"You're impossible" Cassidy laughed "So where did you leave this lovely lady of yours?"  
"She went to the ladies room. I suppose she should be coming back to me soon enough" Eccarius said with a smug smile.  
"No way, you've already messed with her head, she won't be back from her own will" Cassidy huffed "C'mon, we should go to another bar."  
"As you wish" Eccarius replied smiling and followed Cas out from the bar.

"Hey, someone pinched me!" Eccarius turned around on the bar stool. But the people behind him were talking to each other and no one seemed particularly paying any attention to him.  
"I told you that would happen" Cassidy smiled and drank his whisky "The ladies can't keep their hands off you wearing those clothes."  
"I have spoken tonight already with five different women without enchanting them." Eccarius continued excitedly "The best part is that they have approached me willingly themselves. I think I might enjoy this free will you speak of."  
"Now, don't you just get too excited about it though" Cassidy tried to keep his friend's feet on the ground "Once you go back to your old clothes you're stuck with enchanting, trust me."  
"Oh don't start with that again. I enjoy those clothes and by the way, clearly, they don't seem to keep you from wanting me" Eccarius nodded smirking into his drink.  
Cassidy blushed "Oh I won't deny any of that, you sexy pirate. But tonight was all about showing you that there are perks in wearing modern clothes."  
"Perks you haven't yet been able to demonstrate that are of use in the daily life of _a vampire_ , you mean?" Eccarius stated sarcastically.  
"Well, okay, it might not make any difference from that perspective specifically. It doesn't matter what you wear when you drink from a blood bank. But think about being able to walk among people without them paying any special attention to you. Wouldn't that be something?" Cas asked.  
"I suppose it might have some positive sides" Eccarius agreed "But how do people enjoy wearing these clothes, these jeans when they are this stiff everywhere?"  
"Well, that's because of me" Cassidy confessed "I chose the cut and I took a slim one just to enjoy the sight me self" he chuckled and made Eccarius roll his eyes.


End file.
